


Searching for a Fic

by Margaritasandnaps



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaritasandnaps/pseuds/Margaritasandnaps
Summary: Hello!I am looking for one of my favorite fics!  But I’m afraid it is gone forever....The gang are in potions and an explosion happens? and Remus forgets who ever is close to him. Therefore Sirius is his favorite, so he completely forgets his position in his life..Sirius is very distraught.Remus ends up in the infirmary for some reason and tells Sirius he is too pretty, and understands he is taking James’ spot, this is even after sirius brings him some chocolate- but Sirius tells him he loves him and it’s all dandy at the end!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Searching for a Fic

Hello! 

I am looking for one of my favorite fics! But I’m afraid it is gone forever....

The gang are in potions and an explosion happens? and Remus forgets who ever is close to him. Therefore Sirius is his favorite, so he completely forgets his position in his life..

Sirius is very distraught. 

Remus ends up in the infirmary for some reason and tells Sirius he is too pretty, and understands he is taking James’ spot, this is even after sirius brings him some chocolate- but Sirius tells him he loves him and it’s all dandy at the end!


End file.
